


Two cowboys in luv

by RedGlassPistol



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassPistol/pseuds/RedGlassPistol
Summary: Another unfinished fic but if i can get some ideas I’ll finish it





	Two cowboys in luv

There were two cowboys along the old town road, those two cowboys were sig and klug. They were tending to their horses and came across each other’s paths. They bumped into each other a little too hard and fell on each other. Like an anime romance scene. Sig had fallen on top of klug.   
“Howdy partner…” said sig with his usual monotone voice  
“H-howdy” said klug while blushing profusely   
Klug didn’t know why he was blushing, as a fellow pardner he has always yee’d his haws with at cowboy academy. Was this a bromance?   
“Klug partner, your face is red. Is there something wrong?” Sig looked at klug and was confused  
Sig placed his hand on klug’s face to make sure he wasn’t over heating. That only made Klug warmer   
“S-sig!!”   
“Klug?”  
Klug could only verbally keysmash at this point a big ol’ ddkjlsdjfklsd,ncxzm, to convey his feelings will do. He tried to collect his feelings together but he let his mouth open before he completely could


End file.
